LoveHope&Family
by x-.WeCallHerJaymamazing.-x
Summary: Will&Emma being their gorgeous little OTP selves. 3
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm July afternoon and the last day of the school term signalling the start of the summer holidays for Mckinley High School.

It had been a long day of paperwork and end of term filing, it was tiring and repetitive and Emma was extremely glad when she finally made it back to the haven of her apartment. She discarded her heeled Mary Jane shoes at the door and entered the lounge and was blessed with the sound of a light giggling. She quietly crossed the lounge, dropped down onto the sofa with an exhausted sigh and snuggled herself into the open arm and chest of her now husband Will Schuester.

The giggle belonged to Emma and Will's 3 year old daughter Lily-Rose, who at that precise moment was hosting a tea party for a variety of dolls and toys. She was soo engrossed in own little world that she hadn't seen or heard Emma approach and neither Will or herself had the heart to disturb her.

Together they had decided to share the childcare of Lily-Rose,Mckinley High would have Emma for 2 days and a half day Wednesday, including her SAT prep class. Will had agreed to work on the half Wednesday after Emma and the Thursday and Friday with both of them also putting time in for Glee club rehearsals as they now worked together as proud co-directors.

''Em honey your're home, how was your day?'' Will said as he bent his head to press a chaste kiss to her forehead.

''Mmmm was okay'', she replied looking up at him with a small smile.

''Last minute filing and paperwork for student files and my summer annual office clean''.

Emma's OCD therapy had worked wonders on her over the last few years, most of her extreme cleaning tendencies had virtually disappeared, she now showered ONCE a day like the average person and didn't obsessively clean the house from top to bottom at 6am. However, she still had a bottle of anti-bacterial hand gel in every room she occupied and carried it wherever she went and she also still kept everything colour co-ordinated and in order, she was still the same adorable Emma, just more confident and less germ anxiety.

Will chuckled, '' Quite a day then huh'', he said as he pecked her lips sweetly.

''uhhmmm'', she mumbled in response as one hand pulled him closer by his head to kiss him more deeply.

'I was thinking we could do with a holiday'', she said against his lips.

At that moment Lily-Rose discarded her tea party, meanwhile interrupting Will's reply and ran to Emma with an excited squeel. ''Mommy!'', she cried.

Emma giggled, ''Hey Lils!'', she said as she caught her daughter midrun and lifted her onto the sofa between herself and Will and she immediatly snuggled into them.

Lily-Rose had inherited her mothers beautiful red hair and her fathers thick, lucious curls. She had pale skin that contrasted with her rosy pink cheeks and a generous spattering of freckles across her nose, cheeks and shoulders. However, her most defining feature of all were her eyes. They were wide and beautifully rounded and the most darkest of browns, like a rich chocolate.

After her birth Emma and Will had stared at her for hour upon hour with the biggest feeling of love, joy and elation in their hearts. ''She's all you''. Will had said with a contented wide smile, his voice breathy with awe and admiration.

Emma had looked up at him as he sat next to her on the bed, unshed tears pooling and prickling in her eyes.

This man had just supported her through the most scariest but elating thing she had ever done in her life.

She gazed over his features and posture, they mirrored her own exactly.

Dark purple circles under the eyes from lack of or interrupted sleep, clothes creased and crinkled from 2 days wear, shoulders slumped slightly forward in general lethargicness and eyelids droopy and heavy with overbearing drowiness. But despite all this a deep, warm smile graced the contours of his mouth, one of those smiles you get when you are so overjoyyed by something that it seems embedded in to your skin, it cannot be wiped off and leaves a comfortable achiness to the cheeks. Like always, she had noticed that they were so perfectly in tune with one another. Emma then cast her eyes down to the precious being Will held tightly and closely in his arms, their first child, a daughter.

''Are you kidding'', she giggled, ''Look at that curly permed mop on top of her head, thats definatly Will Schuester's signature hair do!''

Their giggling subsided as Will had asked ''So mommy, what shall we call her?''

Emma took a short moment to register that word and the wonderful feeling that accompanied it before she promptly answered, ''Remember our little holiday, that cottage in England?'', Will arched a flirty eyebrow at her. ''You want to call her Made In England?''

Emma laughed and playfully slapped his arm. ''Ohh hahaa, no I was thinking do you remember what surrounded that cottage?'' Will nodded.

''How about Lily-Rose?''.

Will repeated it in his head 3 times, kissed Emma fully on the lips and looked down at the sleeping newborn. He kissed her lightly on her button nose and with a featherlight touch, stroked her cheek and whispered, ''Daddy thinks it's perfect''.

Lily had fallen soundly asleep on the sofa, her head resting in Emma's lap and her little legs and feet sprawled over Will's lap. Emma looked over at Will who put his finger to his lips as if to shush her. He gently lifted Lily from the sofa, carried her to her bedroom and planted her safely onto her bed. Emma followed close behind him, they both pressed soft kisses to her cheek and left the door slightly ajar. Once they were out of Lily-Rose's room, Emma approached Will about the holiday subject again. ''Hey umm Will, i umm think we should really go for that holiday''.

Will brought both of her hands up to his lips and kissed each one. ''Yeah Em, i think you're right about that, i think we do need to take a break from Lima. What do you have in mind sweetheart?''

Emma looked into his eyes, ''I want to go back to England Will, i want us to take Lily to that cottage''.

Will's eyes lit up in excitement, ''Really? Wow Em i would love to share that place with Lils, it's kinda special yano.. However i think we'll leave the sordid details out until shes older'', he said with a wink.

Emma giggled and pulled him forward by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard, ''i'm sure she'll understand i mean come on you're sexy Mr Schuester, i just couldn't and still can't resist you.''She said through a whisper against his lips, pulling him forwards towards her until her back made contact with their bedroom door.

His lips left hers, kissed her jaw and travelled down the curve of her neck.

''What shall we do when we get there'', he whispered passionately against her skin.

''How about we get ourselves a Made In England No.2, i think we should get some practice in right now'', she gasped. Will moaned in agreement as she reached behind her for the doornob.


	2. Chapter 2

'Follow your heart, but be quiet for a while first. Ask questions then feel the answer. Learn to trust your heart and you will be rewarded'

The wedding had been a lovely small affair, friends and family members of both Pillsbury and Schuester had gathered. Every Glee club member was also in attendance, every girl as a bridesmaid for the bride and every guy as a bestman for the groom.

A curly haired man stands at the alter in a white shirt accompanaid with a black suit&bow tie and shoes so shiny and new that one can see their reflection is awaiting the beautiful vision of a woman in a floaty white dress with a bodice so rouched and tailored it shows off every available curve of her waist, small pieces of white lace attached slightly and delicatly to her shoulders but not completly covering so that you can spatterings of her freckles emerging from their hiding place. The length of it covered in small embroidered flowers, a delicate silky bow and bodice lacing holding it together at the back. Pearl like jewellery graces her earlobes, neck and wrist. The thought of a garter underneath on her thigh for him to explore when it was time for them to be alone together, shimmering wavy red hair so bright he himself felt like the moth that had already been drawn to and burned by its flame.

Every guest was excited,emotional and had dreamed about and highly anticipated the wedding of these 2 special people for a long time.

She's ready to walk down the aisle as he catches her gaze and they lock eyes instantly, with a nervous lipbite that gives way to 2 very large smiles they whisper eachothers respective names, ''Emma''... ''Will''.

The prince and his princess who had made it from co-workers to true lovers were ready to marry.

It had been a only a couple of weeks after their wedding that Will had suggested they take a second holiday before they were due back at Mckinley High. They had already been on honeymoon travelling around parts of the US and its coastline, but after living together they had each learned that the other would like to visit the english countryside. One specific day Will had teased Emma about her crush on Colin Firth after which she proceeded to tell him that he himself was her ONLY Mr Darcy and he had made it up to her by asking her to come on holiday to England with him, she had agreed excitedly.

After long hours of traveling and transport changes they had reached their chosen destination of Penzance, Cornwall, in the west country , England. Will pulled on to the gravel driveway and Heathcliff cottage and cut the engine, he turned to face Emma who had who had dozed during the drive from Newquay airport. He was about to rouse her but stopped himself and just took a moment to look at her, she looked so peaceful in slumber that he was reluctant to wake her but nonetheless he did.

'Em..Emma hunny, we're here'', he whispered softly while pushing a stray red curl behind her ear. Emma's eyes fluttered open and she mumbled.

''Mmm we are.. Ohh sugar i didn't mean to sleep the whole way and you were just staring wern't you'. Will laughed and leaned forward to press a kiss to the tip of her nose, ''But you look so adorable when you sleep i couldn't help myself, come on lets take a look around''.

She was still blushing heavily when he opened the passenger door and took her hand, she laced her fingers in his as they entered the garden via the light blue gate. Emma gasped in surprise, the garden was simply glorious. It surrounded the cottage in a kind of square shape and covered the ground with grass of the most vibrant green Emma had ever seen. In the far right corner nearest the gate sat an ancient overhanging apple tree, but something more significant drew her attention. The garden was surrounded by flowers, lilys, roses of every colour, small daisies that danced from side to side in the breeze and a bright purple lavender bush giving off a smell similar to her own fragrance. Feelings of similarity washed over and instantly relaxed her.

''Gosh this is beautiful...come on come on lets look inside!'', she turned to Will her eyes practically dancing with excitement,pulled him towards the conservatory door and they both entered.

They took off their shoes and left them in the small foyer and entered the kitchen through the wooden door, it was roomy with 4 surrounding worktops and an electric oven.

They ventured towards the small lounge, it was mostly brick designed with the most beautiful fireplace in the middle. There was also a stable type door that led out into the front conservatory and the bathroom(also downstairs) was small, clean with a sink and both a shower and a bath. Emma had gone upstairs to explore and Will was busy checking it out the fireplace when he heard her excited cry.

''Ohmygosh Will you gotta see this bedroom!'' Will laughed to himself, her excitement was infectious.

He made his way up the stairs and did a double take, the floor was floorboarded as if it were still the 1900's, it was perfectly varnished and tainted brown. An elegant dressing table sat along the right wall with a stall under it, he smiled to himself and imagined Emma sitting there brushing her hair and applying makeup. The bed was the biggest he had ever seen, it was most definatly queensize with 4 small cusions covering the large pillows and was covered in a silky plum coloured blanket to match the duvet. He looked over to the left and found Emma looking out the window at the ocean view and walked up behind her.

''Will this view its just..breathtaking'', she said as she turned to look at him. Will's glance shifted from the window to Emma, ''Yeah..it is' he said staring at her.

Emma eyed him questioningly, ''I was talking about the ocean Will!'', she giggled.

''What! so was i!'' he said playfully.

Emma walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. ''Yeah, yeah...ohmy this is comfy''.

He moved with lightning speed to stand infront of her, ''Since when did you get so lippy'', he said pushing his knee in between both of hers and pushed himself forward over her so that she leaned backwards on to the bed. Emma gasped and then giggled as he held himself over her by his arms.''I'm not lippy, i can just hold my own against you'', she said poking him in the chest with her index finger.

''I think you need to be punished riiiiight here right now'', He said as he lifted himself up ever so slightly to give her a cheeky grin and she took this opportunity took flip them over so she was straddling his waist. ''Later cowboy later'', she giggled yet again and kissed him sweetly on the lips. ''Can we go to the beach, im dying to see the ocean up close again i just need to change and freshen up first''.

She moved off of him and over to her bag. Will sighed, ''The things you do to me woman! Sure thing, i'll go unload the rest of our stuff and wait for you downstairs''.

''Kayy'', she said as she sauntered off down the stairs in the direction of the bathroom.

About an hour later Emma emerged from the bathroom fully refreshed and looking for Will. Even though she had lived with Will for a while now and was now his wife and had been on holiday with him before, she still felt slightly nervous. She kept thinking over and over again, what if we get fed up with spending all this time together? what if we have a fight? What if we get bored of eachothers company? She knew this was all very silly of her and mentally berated her self for her minds ramble and ventured further out of the bathroom to continue looking for Will. She soon found him bent over the fireplace yet again poking a little pieces of old coal. Emma cleared her throat and said ''I'm all set''.

Will meanwhile was so engrossed with the fire that Emma's declaration made him jump and he bumped his head on the overhanging bricks. ''Shi..sugar!'', he nearly cursed but then corrected and berated himself for using that language while he was in the company of Emma. He stood up and his jaw dropped, she was wearing his favourite bright yellow dress that was rouched at the middle showing off her tiny waist, it floated down to just above the knee showcasing those beautiful slender legs that he knew by touch alone were incredibly soft. He loved yellow and he loved it on Emma. He wolfwhistled and pulled her into him.

''Might i say Mrs Emma Schuester you are looking mighty fine...as always'', she giggled and laced her fingers through his as they set off for the beach.

The beach was less than a half a mile walk and they made it there within 10 minutes. Emma was actually feeling a little apprehensive, she knew beaches had dry sand but the sand could also become damp or heavily saturated when the ocean swept over it. She wasn't sure if she could handle that...she just had to remember the breathing techniques her therapist had taught her and remember that she was with Will and when she was with Will she felt like she could do anything.

They had to clamber over a few loose rocks to reach the beach itself with Will carrying Emma bridle style over the last one before finally setting her down onto the sand. It had been warmed by the suns gentle August rays, she loved the sensation of the gritty mix of minerals that was mixed with a springy marshmallowy softness as it moved between her toes with each step.

The beach wasn't at all that busy, families had left for the summer for the impending return of school so they had it pretty much to themselves. It wasn't very big either so they walked; hand in hand to the far side and decided to settle where the sun trap was. Will busied himself with laying out their blanket for them to sit on when turned to see Emma standing a few inches behind the oceans edge staring from the blue horizon down to her feet. Her arms were holding her upper body and her shoulders were slightly tensed. He walked up behind her,placed both hands on her arms and lightly rested his chin on her shoulder. ''Are you okay sweetheart, what is it?'', he whispered gently.

At the presense of his body and his voice she untensed and pulled his arms around her fully so they circled her waist and pushed her fingers into the crevices of his. ''Th th the sand, i don't know if, i mean i want to step''...

she stuttered but he gently shushed her. ''It's okay, it's okay i'm right here Em, we can do it together if you like just listen to my voice and focus on us...on my arms holding you, on my breath in your ear and we'll take it one step at a time''.

Emma was so enthralled by his words that she nodded almost instantly, ''Alright now take a deep breath in..and then out... and lets give it a try''.

She breathed in a out slowly just like he said and started forward slightly with her right foot and she tentatively touched the sand with her toes, her mind racing with thoughts. *Ohh goshh it's cold and wet annnd *Ohh nonono wait i'm here with Will, MY Will,* she lowers the pad of her foot *his arms are around me, his breath in my ear*. She gently lowers the arch and heel of her foot and its now completly in the sand. Will says nothing and just continues to hum an uncertain tune into her ear and she was grateful for its relaxing effect. She did the same with her left foot and they just stood there in there own bubble, Emma adjusting to the feel of something new. She decided it wasn't that bad at all it was wet and a bit cold yes but it was soft and felt better than grass. Emma was suddenly hit by a wave of determination, She COULD do this.

She let go of Will and walked a further step forward, the ocean gently caressing her from toes to ankle. She closed her eyes, the water felt very, VERY cold but so fresh so clean. In an extreme act of absolutle boldness she bent her knee's and cupped her hands under the water and let the water slide through her fingers. Will looked on transfixed by her, she was touching the sand AND the water. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw Emma twist to look at him, her hands still cupped and a mischevious smile on her face, what was she up to?

All of a sudden her wrists flicked forward and he felt a cold wetness hit his face as she splashed him with water and giggled at his dumbfounded expression. He couldn't stay this way for long, her laughter was infectious and he tentatively through water back at her...waiting for her reaction. Emma giggled even harder and splashed him 3 more times and he copied her actions. They stopped to catch their breath and just stared at oneanother with huge grins.

The sight of Emma dumbfounded him yet again, her chest was rising and falling gently with her slightly heavy breathing, the gentle, warm breeze ruffled her red curls and her dress swept and rippled around her thighs and a smile of pure bliss graced her face and upturned her mouth. She was simply radiant, a sun, HIS sun, a ray of light, HIS ray of light. She was brave and she fought her inner conficts, she was his heroine. The look on Will's face made Emma's knees weak, he was staring hard and it sizzled her nerves. He walked forward, put a hand to her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers.

''Good god Emma you are soo beautiful *he kissed one eyelid* and soo brave *and then kissed the other* and all mine'', he kissed her fully on the lips and she responded with fervour.

Her arms circled his neck and his arms slid from her cheeks to her bottom and he lifted her into his arms effortlessly, she wrapped her legs around his waste and moaned into his mouth as his tougue danced with hers in their intense liplock. With Emma still in his arms he walked them over to the blanket and gently layed them down carelessly missing the blanket altogether, Emma on her back with Will gently leaning over her. They were still kissing fiercely they hadn't lost contact, one of Emma's hands was buried in Will's curls, her lips left his gasping in need of oxygen but Will's mouth didn't leave her skin, he kissed his way down one side of her neck and up the other, his hand sliding up Emma's smooth leg pushing the material of her dress upwards with it. She moaned loudly and it suddenly brought him back to reality, they were on a beach in a public place. ''Emma..shall we make our way back and continue this later''.

She nodded still out of breath, she reaaranged her dress while Will grabbed the blanket. There was an urgency to his actions and she stifled a giggle when he picked up the blanket and simply stuffed into his sachel bag and reached for her hand.

The 10 minute walk felt like an hour and 10 minutes and Emma was craving Will's touch and him hers. As soon as they entered the cottage Will's hands were in Emma's hair and his lips on hers, she lost her footing under the weight of the kiss and stumbled backwards and grunted slightly when her back made contact with the wall.

Will's hands were everywhere, her hair, the nape of her neck...the underside of her breast and undid the small bow the held it together at the front. Her head tilted back as Will kissed down her neck towards her chest, she hitched one of her legs up around his waist to pull him closer still and moaned as he feasted on her skin. He took action then sliding one arm around her waist and keeping one hand on her thigh he lifted and carried her to the bedroom and set her down by the edge of the bed. Emma's lips were red and puffy from kissing and they both just stared at eachother. He kissed her again but this time it was more gentle and less urgent. Emma pulled the hem of his shirt upwards, he lifted his arms to help her as she slid it easily over his head, her fingertips trailing back down leaving raised hairs in their wake. She slid her hands to his chest and placed one over his heart ''Will, your heart is pounding''.

He placed his hand overs hers on his heart and looked her directly in the eyes, ''It always beats this way when you're around, you keep it beating its unique rhythm, you keep me alive, you keep me whole, my heart only beats this way for you Emma''.

She bit her lip to stifle a sob and a tear but her eyes had already filled with salty liquid and one piece escaped and rolled down her cheek, Will promptly wiped it away with the pad of his thumb and she dazzled him with a smile. ''I love you Will'', she whispered.

''God Emma i'm so in love with you i can't think straight'', he whispered back, his breath caressing her lips. ''Ditto''.

That was it. They collapsed onto the bed then completly wrapped in eachother, kissing passionatly, further clothes were peeled off and discarded until none were left as a barrier, they each feasted on the others flesh, sighing eachothers names, and finally the teasing stopped and skin met skin and 2 bodies aligned. His hands are palm to palm with hers, pinning them to the bed. Her back arching in pleasure, her hips rising and twisting in time with his.

They are flush against eachother, sweat slick and slippery on their bodies adding extra friction. A leg hitches its way higher on his hip for a better angle, more depth.

His moans and sighs rumble through her like a delicious vibration and her moans, sighs and whispers sing to him like a siren call. They release and let go, rocking together and are rewarded with a sequence of sensations, that implode right from the core and cover the body in its entirety with pleasure. They stay in their passionate embrace, her holding him to her, his body still inside her, in her soul, in every part of her being and they tremble against eachother. Until they untangle from their intimate embrace and snuggle together into the thankfully cool side of the sheets.

The next morning Will had woken up with Emma in precisely the same position they had fallen asleep in, her head on his chest safely tucked under his chin and her hair splayed in 3 different directions thanks to their passionate encounter. Will knew he would never get fed up of this sight, her skin slightly flushed from lovemaking, her hair in dissaray and her lips pink and puffy from kissing, to him she was the softest, sexiest and most beautiful creature he would ever lay his eyes or fingertips on and wanted to kiss all the time. He just couldn't help it. He just had to kiss her. Her cheek. Her shoulder. Anywhere. And he did.

The rest of their visit to England kept the same promise. Each day they would go to a different beach, or he would take her blackberry picking and then in the evening they would collapse together in a heap of satiated limbs and it soon became time for them to leave for home.

What they didn't know was as a result of their love, of their passion, of their complete abandon, they would be blessed with the most precious gift.

a/n heyy guys i've made a few changes to this and have decided to repost it. :) This is my 1st Wemma fic. :)

I love all the Wemma thread bb's..this is mostly for youu lovelies. XD 33


End file.
